


Morning

by Angelique458



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Malec is implied only, Morning After, Past Relationship(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique458/pseuds/Angelique458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up in the morning in Camille's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Camille turned on the bed and her silver hair spread over the pillow like a wave of light. She felt in her bones that the sun will rise soon, it was something every vampire knew like an alarm clock built in them to prevent them from burning in the daylight. Her body felt sore from the lovemaking of the previous night but she didn't mind. The pain will fade soon as her supernatural healing kicks in. It was an almost shame, she enjoyed the aftermath little bit too much, not minding the bruises and bite marks on her pale skin if they stayed long enough she would wear them proud like a warning for everybody else telling them she's so desirable and loved. The love she often felt needs so badly to receive but refuses to give even when it meant ruining everything. The comfort of the infinite time was pushing her forward in the hope that one day maybe her heart will recover and can be given away.

For now, her eyes locked on the face of a man sleeping next to her. His black hair seemed almost bluish and his bronze skin contrasted with her ivory white complexion. Magnus Bane shifted like he could feel the gaze of Camille's cat eyes. Green like smaragds so untrustworthy yet beautiful.

The flashbacks of the night refreshed his memories and he sits up, palms of his hands running down his face as he wanted to wake up properly and come to terms with what happened. He hasn't seen Camille Belcourt in many years, decades even though they lived in the same city. He was convinced marks of her betrayal are not sore in his heart anymore but when you are immortal any continuous friendship marks you deeply regardless of how painful the scratches were. Feeling of guilt spread through his body like a wave, it mixed with regret and anger towards himself but also towards the girl. Ruthless and the cruel girl that still held a little bit of power over him. Magnus was too old and knew Camille too well to lower himself to petty comments.

"What happened?"

It was a silly question they both knew the answer for but the silence was getting unbearable he knew he has to get out. The memory of boy he met not long ago at one of his parties, with piercing blue eyes and black hair that look so confused and lost but strong and full of feelings at the same time struck his brain and couldn't let go. Why is he thinking of the nephilim now? Of course, he was handsome but this is not the time to swoon over something like that. Camille sits up next to him, the silk bedsheets slipping down her body revealing her naked skin. It looked like marble or like a porcelain doll to fragile to handle his touch but the bruises and bite marks of his teeth on her said otherwise.

Her hands wrapped around his body, she was cold against him leaning her chin on his shoulder, her hair tickling his back. " Do you want me to remind you? I can. In great detail. " She purred to his ear like a cat and he knew why it's so easy to get lured to her webs. She was gorgeous and charming, beautiful and enchanting like she's not from this world, ancient vampire radiating danger and lust everywhere she goes. You wanted to do everything she asked even when your brain told you it will be the end of you.

" I told you last night that my interests are elsewhere. This was a mistake, Camille." His voice was calm but it took a lot of effort to keep it that way. He drink a lot but it would be a sign of weakness to blame this on alcohol, she could still make him like her a little bit and he hated it.

She pulled away almost pushing him. Her eyes were sparkling and hurt of her pride was clearly reflecting in them. She remembered the night well he got tipsy and talked about a young boy. All those years they haven't seen each other, avoiding each other and careful steps in the paths of New York so their paths wouldn't clash and the moment he spots her he talks about him. Camille was always petty and jealous, she didn't love Magnus Bane for a long time and she was sure he doesn't love her either but at the same time, he was part of her. He was living relics of her past who she carried in her heart and she hoped and lusted for him to feel the same. Unspoken communion among immortals.

" Don't blame this on me darling. You were present too and I think you had lots of fun. You know what they say about old loves."

Now he stood up, grabbing the clothes from the floor and putting them on, slowly and fashionably while Camille observed the muscles on his back tensing.

" I know why you did it, Camille. You wouldn't care otherwise. You just want to ruin everything good left in me and then rejoice in the ashes."

Not bothering putting any clothing on the vampire stood up. The curtain of her hair was flowing around her and she looked divine in the light. Magnus thought she seems empty and evil, thinking of Alec was filling him with rage. He must not allow her to ruin this for him. The connection he felt with the young boy is rare and he won't give up.

" Oh god please stop with the poetic regrets. It's not my fault this time love. You wanted me and you are mad at yourself for it. Maybe just stop fighting it? "

He refused to turn back and look at her. She always knew how to press the right buttons how to toy with people. It was better to just get out of this apartment as soon as possible.

" I don't want you. " He stated at the end.

" Really?" Her body moved fast and now she was closer, stepping towards him and pushing him to the corner with each word. "I have a feeling like the marks on my body," her head dramatically tilted to reveal the bite marks, " says otherwise." Now he was pressed against the wall his eyes in rage his fingers burning with magic.

His brows furrowed, he couldn't move without hurting her and that's something that he is simply not capable of. Before he took another breath and ask her to let him leave her lips crashed against his in a sweet kiss. Soft and weak like she doesn't have enough strength to fight him like she needs him to take care of her and protect her. Their bodies touched in the web of lies and the residue of rising sun for a little while not dreading the upcoming day that will pull them apart once again.


End file.
